Harry Potter and the Last Marauder
by smittyloveshpfic
Summary: BETWEEN 6th and 7th book. Harry, who is about to leave to find all 7 Horcrux, goes to the Last Marauder for the story of the Marauders. RLSB. JPLE.
1. Asking

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter…it wouldn't be called Harry Potter, it would be Sirius Black and his love for Remus Lupin. It would be amazing. Trust me.

A/n: Okay, I am taking a "break" from 'Some Rockstar'… mostly because I don't want to continue writing it anymore. Ehh…But I do have some nicely laid out plans for this one, I want it to rock peoples socks off…or at least nudge them a little.

Thanks to my cute little beta, Charmed soph. Although I am not sure if she edited it at all, she gets quite lazy at times…ah sisters.

Harry Potter and the Last Marauder

Chapter 1: Asking.

Harry James Potter sat in the room Ronald Weasley and he shared at the Burrow, biting his nails.

"Just stay here, don't go. You don't need it." Harry was having the same argument with himself that he had been having since the beginning of summer.

He groaned in frustration, pounding his fist into the wall. He had gone over the pros and cons of going to Remus, still he had yet to make a decision.

A knock came on the door along with Hermione's voice, "Can I come in Harry?"

"Y—yeah, come in." Harry said standing up. "What's up?" he asked as she entered.

"You're not downstairs, that's what's up. Ron and I have been worried. Harry, it's our last night with our families and you're sitting up here in your room."

"I know." He said looking down.

"We are leaving tomorrow night."

"I know Hermione."

"Harry…we might—we might not come back."

"I…" Harry sighed looking up at her, "I know, I just, I have to go, see him. He's lost everything."

"You told him you would see him tomorrow Harry, before we leave."

"Yeah, but I need something from him." Harry said grabbing his coat from his bed.

"Harry, you promised. You can't ask him, you can't do that to him." Hermione said stepping in front of the doorway.

"We might not come back, I need it.' Harry said pulling her into a hug, "I need to know."

'Be careful.' Was all she said before Harry apparated.

* * *

Harry walked into the small home, knowing he should be doing this. After all he had done for Harry, it was almost ridiculous to ask for something more, something as big as this. 

Harry stopped and sighed. Hermione was right, it would be too much to ask for.

"Harry? Is that you?" Harry heard Remus' voice call from the study.

'It's too late now.' Harry thought, "Yeah." Harry said as he started taking his coat off.

"Oh," the older man said coming out of the study and taking Harry's coat, smiling, "I wasn't expecting you 'til tomorrow night, before you left. You are still leaving tomorrow, aren't you? Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Yes, we are still leaving tomorrow. Ron and Hermione are at the Burrow, trying to get as much family time as possible." Harry said following Remus into the kitchen.

"Why aren't you there? You could have just come tomorrow night, like we planned. Coffee or tea?" Remus asked pulling to cups from the cabinet.

Harry gave Remus a look, "Oh right, tea…just like…" Remus stopped but Harry knew he meant Sirius.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked quietly.

"As good as I am going to get." Remus said with a sad smile.

"I came here to ask you for something." Harry said when Remus turned to fill the kettle.

"Oh?" Remus asked as he put the kettle on the stove. "You know I'll give you anything, you just have to ask."

Harry smiled, "Anything?"

"Of course Harry. What's wrong, you seem bothered." He asked placing his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I want…I need…I just…" Harry didn't realize how hard it would be asking him for this.

"Harry you're starting to worry me, just ask."

"I want the real story Remus." Harry said looking down at his sweaty palms.

The kettle rang out, but Remus didn't seem to notice at first.

"Remus, the water." Harry said pointing to the stove.

Remus seemed to snap back and grabbed the kettle and filled the cups.

"What real story are you talking about Harry?" Remus asked as he sipped his tea.

"About Sirius, about my parents, hell even Pettigrew. And, I want to know the truth about you and Sirius." Harry said looking up from his tea.

Remus choked on his tea and looked at Harry shaking his head.

"Harry, there is no real story between me and Sirius." Remus said hoping he was still able to lie.

"He told me, Remus. Sirius told me that you guys were together."

"Are." Remus said quietly.

"What?" Harry said confused.

"We are together Harry. We always will be." Remus said sadly.

"I miss him too Remus. He told me—he told me that he had to beg you to be with him, that it was worse than my parents."

"He said that?" Remus said biting the inside of his cheek, "What else did he say?"

"Nothing much really, he told me he would tell me the complete Marauders tale with you that summer, then…" Harry cut himself off.

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose, debating weather he should tell Harry or not.

"I knew I could come to you because… well because you knew my parents and Sirius. I mean you really knew them. And you won't try to make them out to be saints, you won't leave anything out."

Remus raised his head and looked at Harry's pleading eyes.

"I think we should start at the beginning of our 6th year, that way we might get done by tomorrow night." Remus said standing up and walking to his study.

Harry smiled and grabbed his cup and followed Remus.

"Oh, and Harry?" Remus said stopping at a shelf and grabbing two huge albums as Harry sat down on a couch.

"Yeah?" He asked as Remus dropped the two albums in between them and sat down.

"There will be embarrassing pictures, for you, me and Sirius." They both smiled as Remus started,

"Sometimes I think that James and Sirius planned the whole thing over that summer between 5th and 6th year…I knew something was up, you could always tell by the way those two walked that something was going to happen, when they walked into our compartment….."

A/n: Review!

I am writing chapter 2 tonight and hopefully it will be ready for tomorrow.


	2. The Worst Marauder

A/n: Right, a few things. It won't really be in Remus first person. You'll know about things that he didn't really know about, like what Sirius did when he was with James, how James and Lily played out, what Sirius made of Remus and Peter, and what the deal with Peter is.

XoXo: To my lovely Beta…even though she is kinda useless. D

Harry Potter and the Last Marauder

Chapter 2: The Worst Marauder.

Last Time:

"Sometimes I think that James and Sirius planned the whole thing over that summer between 5th and 6th year…I knew something was up, you could always tell by the way those two walked that something was going to happen, when they walked into our compartment….."

* * *

"Mooooooonnnnyyyyy!!!!" Sirius Black said as he and James Potter entered the train compartment, his arms open for a hug.

"Paaaaadddfffooottt." Remus mocked him from behind his book.

"Not even at Hogwarts and the mocking starts eh? I should expect it by now." Sirius said hugging him anyway.

"Get off of me. You have already damaged my book and we aren't even at Hogwarts." Remus said struggling.

"Let the poor wolf breathe Padfoot." James said turning to Peter, "Wormtail mate, how the hell are you?" James said shaking his hand.

"Fine, I'm just glad to be back at Hogwarts, you?" Peter said grinning.

"Brilliant, Evans did not cruse me when I asked her out this morning. Things are looking up already." James said taking a seat next to Peter.

"She just slapped you, mate." Sirius said smiling next to Remus, playing with Remus' light brown hair.

"Well, it's a step up from pimples," James' hand made a motion, "Everywhere."

"Would you—can please get off of me?" Remus said flipping though the book he had been reading before Sirius fell on him and lost his place.

"Moony," Sirius was whining, "Pay attention to me, all you do is read those bloody books."

"Bloody hell Remus, just pet him on the head before he eats your book like last time." James said pulling out his stolen Snitch.

"No! Bad Padfoot!" Remus said hitting Sirius on the head with his book. "I have to go to the prefect's compartment. I'll see you around."

"We'll save you a seat in the carriage." Peter called after him, "Not in a good mood is he?"

"Thanks to Padfoot." James said glaring at Sirius.

"Me? What did I do?" Sirius said defensively.

"You started petting him." James said catching the Snitch.

"You know he hates to be pet. It makes him feel like an animal." Peter said looking up from his Chocolate Frog card.

"Whatever. James, indulge me in a game of chess eh?" Sirius said rolling his eyes and grabbing the board.

"Prepare for a slow and painful death…Erm, loss." James said smiling.

* * *

"So…Wormtail, was, you know." Harry asked when Remus came back with more tea. 

"Yes, he was a good friend. He was very very loyal. Here, this is from that train ride, that's Sirius losing his King and James celebrating…the Marauders victory dance."

The photograph showed Sirius face in his hands and James and Peter dancing crazily while jumping around the compartment. James would poke Sirius in the side every now and then.

"Who dances like that?" Harry said eyes wide.

"I am quite sure I have never met anyone that could match your father in his dancing technique. Although, Sirius comes close, but nothing compared to Snape's Dinner dance."

Harry raised his eyebrows.

Remus handed Harry another picture.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the beginning of school, and Sirius was already behind on this homework.

"Sirius, I am not giving you my essay." Remus said for the 5th time that day.

"But—but Mooooonnny, I need it." Sirius was desperate.

"Sirius, I am eating. Go beg James or Peter." Remus said biting into his chicken.

"Do you want me to fail? Is that what you want?" Sirius said angrily.

"No Sirius, I want you to do your own bloody work for once, that's what I want." Remus said wiping his mouth.

"Well, you know, nobody ever gets what they want." Sirius said turning around facing the Slytherin table, "I need to hex someone."

"Hey Marauders, whatcha guys doing?" James said joining the table and taking a seat across from Remus and next to Peter, who was already filling his plate.

"Hexing Snape." Sirius said simply.

"Remus, showing your Marauders side so early on in the year, impressive." James said eating his salad.

"No, I am not hexing Snape and neither is Sirius." Remus said staring at Sirius. "Leave him alone."

"Oh bugger off Moony. You can be nice to him in those Private lessons of yours." Sirius snapped.

With a quick flick of his wand Snape was dancing, badly and everyone was watching.

"Sirius, take it off of him." Remus said, not looking away from Sirius.

"I'll fix it Moony." James said pulling out his wand.

Snape started dancing more animatedly and Sirius gave James a high five.

"Nice one James." Sirius said laughing.

"Watch this." Peter said turning Snapes' robes pink.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Professor McGonagall said removing all the cruses from Snape and storming over to the Marauders, who were all laughing, except Remus.

"Minnie!" Sirius yelled affectionately, "Come on now, we were just welcoming home Sni—Snape."

"I believe you used that excuse last week, Mr. Black. Detention, you three" She said pointing to James, Sirius, and Peter.

"Well, I believe that sets me in the lead Prongs." Sirius said smiling as she left.

"In detentions sure, but now Moony is mad at you." James said.

"Remus." Sirius said meeting Remus' eyes. "I need that paper. Please, I won't hex Snape until we serve our detentions, promise."

Sirius was pouting and Remus was about to give in.

"Pllleeeassee???" Sirius was begging and Remus was giving in.

"Fine, but you better make the words smaller, no teacher in their right mind would ever believe that you knew a word longer than Marauder."

"Oh Moony, you are a lovely wizard, friend, and Marauder." Sirius said draping an arm over Remus' shoulders.

Remus laughed and pushed Sirius away form him, "Get away from me you mutt."

"I am a pure breed I'll have you know."

"You are purely inbreed you mean." Peter said laughing and James.

"Go suck a brick Wormtail." Sirius said only slightly grinning.

"He's right mate." James said staring down the table at Lily Evans.

Sirius glared at James and then spoke, almost too loudly.

"So James, I heard you fancy that Lily Evans." James blushed crimson and looked down.

"Sirius. Shut. Your. Mouth." James mumbled.

Sirius smiled. "Alright there Evans? James told me he loved you yesterday."

"He tells me every day Black. Whats new?" Lily said glaring down at Sirius.

"Well, did he tell you.."

James cut Sirius off by grabbing his tie, "Stop talking Padfoot."

"Just having a bit of fun Prongs." Sirius replied, knowing if James still used 'Padfoot' he wasn't as mad as he was playing at.

"Have a bit of fun on someone else then." James was clenching his jaw.

Sirius rubbed his lips together, "Fine."

"Sirius why don't you and I go to the library for a bit and work out that essay." Remus suggested.

"Good idea Moony. Let's go." Sirius said staring at James.

* * *

"You took private lessons from Sni—Snape?" Harry asked Remus.

"Long story short, I was terrible, no worse than terrible at Potions, and Severus gave me private lessons in our 5th and 6th year."

"Why didn't you just ask Sirius or my dad?" Harry thought about what Slughorn said about his mom, "Or my mum?"

"I guess the thought of asking Lily never crossed my mind. Sirius and James were out of the question, they would have teased me to no end. Plus we wouldn't have gotten any work done."

Harry smiled at the thought of Sirius bugging Remus to stop studying.

* * *

James walked into History of Magic head down and emotionally fried.

"Bloody Evans." James mumbled as he sat next to Sirius in the back.

"Padfoot, why doesn't Evans want to go out with me?" James said not even looking at Sirius., "I mean, I'm not bad looking, I am nice, I have good friends that tend to get a little out of hand, but who doesn't? I'm not fat, I don't have over toned muscles, but what does she expect I sit on a broom all day! I just—I just bloody well don't understand women….Padfoot?" James said looking over to his left where Sirius was sleeping.

James poked Remus, who was at the table in front of them.

"Get a load of this tosser," James said pointing violently to Sirius, "I just had a mental break down and he slept though it. I mean what kind of friends do I have?"

"Sorry did you say something?" Remus said smiling.

"Arsehole." James grinned around mischievously, "What do reckon the best way to wake him up would be?"

"Just push him out of his chair, maybe it will knock some sense into him." Remus said turning around to continue on his notes.

"Mhmm." James said making sure the ghost-teacher's back was turned and pushed Sirius as hard as he could out of the chair and Remus and he laughed as Sirius woke up with a profanity.

"BLOODY HELL!" Sirius yelled.

"Mr. Black!" Professor Binns called from the front of the room, "5 points…"

"What the heck Prongs?" Sirius hissed at James as he picked up his chair.

"I had a problem, spilled it to you and you were sleeping!" James said as he tried to take the rest of the notes.

"Why would I be awake during History of Magic?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow.

"I—bloody hell, why was I awake?" James said looking at Sirius.

"I don't know.' Sirius said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "Must be Moony rubbing off on you."

"No, I am afraid not Pads, if I had, James would have notes on his paper, not 'I love Lily Evans'" Remus said leaning back on two legs of his chair.

"Well,' Sirius said grabbing James' notes, "That's just embarrassing." Remus laughed.

"Shove off, the both of you." James attempted to glare at both Sirius and Remus at the same time but failed as the bell rang.

"Don't be angry. What was your problem?" Sirius said as Remus set all four legs back down and picked his bag up.

"Evans." James grumbled, "Bloody Evans and her insistent need to say no, did you know that she goes with Amos Diggory?!" James said angrily walking next to Sirius down the hall.

"I'd go out with him." Sirius said nodding, "He's got a nice arse."

"Sod off." James said waving him off with his hand. "I have nice arse."

Sirius pondered the thought leaned back to get a better view of James' butt, to which James turned his lower half

"Remus has a better one." Sirius said nodding to the boy in front of them. Remus felt a blush creep up his neck and became uncomfortable.

"Har har har, you mutt." James said messing up Sirius' hair and Remus relaxed and continued to talk to Peter.

"Amos Diggory, no surprise there mate. He is good looking I suppose. A bit mature." Sirius said remembering the Hufflepuff chaser, "He plays Quidditch."

"I bloody well know he plays Quidditch you dolt. I think that's what pissed me off the most."

"Because he is you only more mature?"

"AND I am better looking, don't forget that part Padfoot!" James said poking Sirius.

"OH YEAH, you know it James. That's why your knickers are all in a bunch?" Sirius asked unimpressed.

"Padfoot, the girl of my dreams is dating Diggory, Amos Diggory. He is so…full of himself."

"Oh Potter, insulting yourself again? Now I wont have to." Lily Evans said walking past them with Amos Diggory at her side.

"Evans." James said bitterly.

"Hey Potter. See you in Quidditch eh?" Diggory sad turning back to James and Sirius.

"Yes, he will. Prepare to be beaten to a pulp Diggory." Sirius said glaring.

"Weren't you banned from the team last year Black?" Diggory said.

"I, unlike you, still have a wand Amos. I'd watch what you say." Sirius said.

"And I thought Potter was the worst Marauder," Lily said pulling Amos away from the Marauders, "Black, you are a disgusting creature."

"That crazy bint." Sirius said looking at James, "Did you just hear what she said?"

"James?" Remus said shaking him.

James seemed to have gone into a daze.

"Prongs, whats the matter?" Peter said hitting him on his head.

"She—I, and she and worst Marauder." James babbled.

"Full sentences Prongs!" Sirius said, clearly annoyed.

"She doesn't think I am the worst Marauder." James said smiling at Sirius.

"You, it was all you." James said hugging Sirius, "I love you." He finished kissing Sirius on the cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll take the abuse, you get the bird." Sirius said pulling Remus to walk with him and leaving Peter to deal with a dazed James.

* * *

A/n: Longer than I expected. I really hope this doesn't go to shit, because I would be very disappointed.

Tears "Nice one James."

Oh Sirius.

Review Please.


	3. YeahSo

A/n: Dedicated to…..koorimechick!!! For her review on last chapter.

Okay, school starts tomorrow and I wanted to get this out because I haven't even written Chapter 4 so..Riight.

Hopefully you'll like it. It is un-beta-ed because she is cleaning the downstairs right now. XD

"When Will Shoe-Box Project update??"

* * *

Harry Potter and the Last Marauder

Chapter 3: Yeah…So…

We're going to say three months later.

"Come on Remus!" Sirius called from the common room.

Remus, who was on his bed reading, stuck his finger on the page and closed the book. Rolling his eyes, he walked down to the bottom of the staircase, where Sirius was holding his coat and tapping his foot.

"I'm not going Sirius." Remus said folding his arms (and book) over his chest and leaning on the wall.

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

Sirius took a dangerous step closer and stared at Remus, "Yes."

"Sirius, I can't. I have reading to catch up on and…"

Sirius rolled his eyes and grabbed Remus' arm, pulling him off the last step.

"It's the last game before Christmas break." Sirius said taking the book from Remus and throwing it on the nearest table.

"You do not throw 'Great Expectations' on the nearest table Sirius Black!"

"Oh, shut up." Sirius said pushing Remus through the door.

"My coat, Sirius." Remus said before Sirius came though.

"Right." Sirius said grabbing Remus' coat and fingering through it before handing it to him.

"What were you looking for, drugs?" Remus said pulling on his coat as they started heading out to the pitch.

"Books actually," Sirius smiled at Remus, "I know you have those pocket sized books."

Remus rolled his eyes but smiled none the less.

"Why exactly do I have to attend this match?"

Sirius' mouth dropped open, "It's a damned grudge match!"

"But we just played Slytherin." Remus said confused.

"Well. Its more of a grudge match for Prongs and…well just Prongs."

"Ah, Diggory?" Remus asked.

"He can't stand the guy. And this will be the tie breaker. They won the first time and then 2 weeks ago, we won."

"It's a shame you know," Remus said looking up at the sky, "That you aren't a beater still."

Sirius smiled and put his arm around Remus' shoulders, "Malfoy deserved it! He shouldn't have said that to you."

"I know. You didn't have to hit him with the bludger every time it came to you though. Then go looking for one, and hitting him again."

Sirius laughed and dropped his arm, "It got pretty hard after a while."

"I can imagine."

* * *

"I didn't know Sirius was on the team."

"He didn't like to talk about it." Remus said shaking his head.

"What did Malfoy call you?" Harry asked gently.

"Oh, um…He called me a half-bred monster. I guess Snape let it slip to him." Remus looked up and smiled, "One of nicer things Malfoy has ever said if you ask me."

* * *

"What are you doing here Evans?" Sirius asked sharply went the reached the Gryffindor stands.

"I didn't think you were that thick Black. The game is about to start, I am here to watch."

"Shouldn't you be over there?" Sirius pointed to the Hufflepuff stands.

Remus grabbed right above Sirius' elbow and whispered, "Sirius don't start something."

"No, I am right where I should be." Lily snapped at him.

"Aren't you Diggory's girl?" Peter asked coming over to them.

Lily opened her mouth to respond but Remus cut in, "Let's go find a seat…now."

Remus grabbed Sirius in the same place and pulled him away to the seats that Peter saved.

"I hate Evans." Sirius said to Remus as the teams came out.

"Easy Padfoot." Remus said before he started to cheer with Peter.

* * *

"Hated? Sirius hated my mum?"

"I'm not quite sure how Sirius felt about your mom at the time Harry. He just saw her hurting your dad and if you hurt James you hurt Sirius. Sirius felt like he had to protect your dad and to some extent your father protected Sirius, it's just the way they were."

Harry nodded his head.

"Here," Remus handed Harry a picture of James and Sirius celebrating, "I took it after the win, don't judge them, they were drunk."

Harry saw his mother in the corner with a friend and purple hair, "What happened?" He asked, pointing her out to Remus.

"Oh, here and Sirius got into it after the game. She said something about your father being arrogant, and Sirius insulted Diggory, and then she did the worst thing you could do to Sirius, talk about his family." Remus laughed, "She was all purple actually…your father made him turn her back, but he couldn't get her hair to turn back."

"Couldn't or wouldn't?" Harry said smiling down at his father and Sirius dancing on the tables.

"Good question, but I really do think he couldn't get it to turn back, it was fine the next though."

Harry smiled, "Did you guys spend Christmas together?"

Remus handed Harry a stack of pictures, "We all went to your dad's house that year."

Harry stared down at a picture of Sirius, his dad and his grandparents.

"They took Sirius in when he ran away."

"Yeah," Harry nodded, "Where they…What were they like?"

"They were kind, gentle, and just naturally caring people. A lot like your mother actually.. When they found out that I was a werewolf, I was shaking at the time, and then she laughed and said "Remus dear…What did you think we were going to say? 'Oh Dear!! Get the pitch forks!!!'?"

Harry laughed and picked up another picture, "What are you and Sirius wearing?"

"Oh…" Remus reached in his shirt and pulled out a dog tag, "James thought it would be cute to get the two canines matching dog tags."

Remus took it off and showed Harry. "Its metal you see, so it won't kill me." Remus said laughing.

It was a plain metal tag that had 'Moony' engraved on it along with his birthday.

"Sirius had 'Padfoot' along with his birthday. Your dad said the wizard that he bought them for thought he was joking when he said the names he wanted on them.

Harry laughed and handed the necklace back to Remus who returned it to his neck.

"Alright, where were we?" Remus asked.

"Just skip to the end of 6th year so we don't have to miss a lot of 7th."

"Alright…The end of 6th year, your father finally stopped asking your mother out everyday, your mother ended it with Diggory."

"Thank god…Oh, sorry." Harry mumbled.

Remus smiled, "That was your fathers reaction.. Um…Sirius and I," Remus looked up and Harry felt that he was either searching for the right words or not sure what to say about him and Sirius.

"Sirius and I have been fighting for about three months over me getting help in Potions of course, and about Severus…"

* * *

"James, you really should pack tonight." Remus said closing his trunk.

"I should, but where is the fun of scrambling around truing to find everything before 11:00?" James replied laying on Sirius' bed reading on of his Quidditch magazines.

"Oh yes, who would want to be prepared?" Remus asked collecting his books.

"James!" Peter said running into the dorm.

"Wha?" James answered lazily throwing the magazine in a pile of rolled over on his back.

"I just heard Evans talking to a Ravenclaw about you."

James, who was almost asleep, fell off of Sirius' bed, scrambled to get up, which in the process getting his feet tangled in one of his or Sirius' shirts. Both Remus and Peter snickered at him as he untangled his feet and grabbed a hold of Peters shoulders, shaking him slightly.

"What'd she say mate?!?!? What did she say?!??" James yelled.

"Oh yeah Potter, you're really not interested in Evans anymore." Sirius said walking out of the bathroom.

"Sod off Padfoot, Peter come with me." James said with a smirk as he leas Peter to the common room.

As soon as James shut the door, Remus felt the tension reach a new level. He felt Sirius staring at him, but couldn't bring himself to look up. _'Some Gryffindor…UGH!'_

"So…" Remus said, _'After there bloody months of fighting all you can think to say is so?' _He thought as he looked up.

"Yeah." Sirius answered and smiled.

Remus returned the smiled and he felt the tension fade.

"Want some help collecting your books?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah." Remus answered slowly. "I can help you pack if you want."

"Yeah." Sirius said picking up Remus' copy of, 'Magical Beasts and Were to Find Them.

* * *

"Seriously? All you two did was say 'Yeah' and 'So'?" Harry said unconvinced.

" I know, right?" Remus smiled.

"Sorry…I just, I mean Ron and I had to form sentences! All you two said was two words!"

"Then again, you and Ron have a friendship that will most likely stay a friendship."

"Good point, go on."

Remus nodded. "The train ride home was pretty normal. Lily came to say good-bye to James and I, which Sirius told her to leave as soon as she walked in. Then Sirius gave me the surprise of my 16 year old life…"

* * *

"Peter!" Sirius called after the smallest boy, "Tell your mum I want those cupcakes again!"

"Alright mate…See you lot later!" Peter said waving to them as he found his way to his mother.

James looked over the students' heads and found his mum. "Its just mum today Sirius, but I'm sure Dad will be home for dinner."

"Alright mate, go get her, and I'll take Remus to his mum. I see her over there." Sirius pointed in the opposite direction, "And don't talk to Evans on the way."

"Whatever you say Padfoot…Although I can't make any promises." James smirked as he headed the other way.

"Sirius I don't see my mum." Remus said trying to look over people's heads.

"Neither did I. Come over here." Sirius said pulling him out of everyone's way and view.

"Don't ask if I can come over. My mum won't let me, she doesn't know that you guys know about my…condition."

"Iwasjealous." Sirius said suddenly.

"What?" Remus looked at him confused.

"We fought for three bloody months because I was jealous of Sni—Snape."

"Jealous? Why would you—"Sirius grabbed Remus behind the neck and kissed him.

Remus felt awkward, angry, loved, confused, and most surprisingly: want.

Sirius pulled away and opened his mouth to speak but Remus cut him off with another kiss.

This is time Remus pulled away and Sirius opened his mouth to say something again, but Remus cut him off for the second time, this time, less pleasurable.

"I see my mum…Bye Sirius." Remus said pushing past him.

"Whoa, wait Remus!" Sirius said grabbing Remus by the arm.

"I have to go, you know she worries."

"You'll write this summer right?' Sirius asked, not breaking eye contact, "I mean we will discuses this,' Sirius moved his hand back and forth between them, "thing between us, cause that kis—"

"BYE!" Remus said ripping away from Sirius.

"Bye…" Sirius mumbled quietly, he didn't think Remus could hear him, "My wolf."

* * *

A/n: Corny and horrible.

Review please!


End file.
